That Red Head
by TheHauntedKeyboard
Summary: Wally affects the lives of Central Citys' civilians on a daily basis, not even as the Flash but just as Wally West!


Ronald Baker could only stare in amazement at the pile of food the red head boy was carrying.

He had been the proud owner of Baker's Sweets (Ronal Baker owns a bakery, fitting no?" for about twenty years, and in all those twenty years he hasn't ever met a customer quite like Wally West.

And by that, he means he's never met someone who could buy so many pastries and not get fat! It was incredible! At least twice a week he would spot the red head boy (and usually only his hair, since his pile of food in his arms was usually so large it covered his face) scanning the aisles looking at all the pastries.

He would buy cakes, he would buy cookies, tarts, candies, cupcakes, pies, it didn't matter. Any kind, any flavor, the young man would come in here, buy the whole lot, and then leave. Only for Ronald to see him next week, not gaining a pound!

He used to wonder if Wally even eats the food, or if he just gives it away. But he once spotted him in the park, cramming all that food down like he was starving. And then like clockwork he was back next week, looking even more fit if anything!

Ronald looks down at his "slightly" large belly, than back at the tall fit man, carrying three bags full of donuts, cakes, and other sweets, who was stuffing another bag full of pies. Honestly, if it wasn't for the kid's nice attitude, and him practically paying for Ronalds vacation to Hawaii two weeks ago, he would have hated him.

**oOoOoO**

"Hey guys! Wally's here!"

The kids in the room instantly look over to the person shouting. The girl excitedly gestures at the door and everyone takes off after her yelling with excitement.

Lia right behind them. The tall red head was a regular visitor to he orphanage, and whenever he came around he always brought gifts and toys with him. And he always made sure to play with them for an hour or two.

He was the one responsible for the bunny she sleeps with under the covers of her bed. He was very popular not just for the gifts, but of his fun attitude. He wasn't like most grown ups, he was actually fun! He would always play hide and go seek, and make jokes, and goof off with them!

Maybe the only other person that could rival the excitement of seeing Wally was the Flash, who as also a regular visitor. Between the Flash and Wally the kids were always in high spirits.

**OoOoOoO**

"Ill have the-"

"Let me guess, hot chocolates with extra whip?" Charlotte interrupts him, raising an eyebrow.

"Aw, you know me so well. Four please." Wally smiles sweetly.

Charlotte rolls her eyes, used to Wally's antics. "Course, you only get the same thing practically every day."

Charlotte shakes her head she heads towards the drink machine to start making the red heads drinks. He was a regular customer at the café, always ordering many things in great quantities, but he seemed to be in love with the hot chocolate here.

Charlotte thinks to herself as she expertly pulls on the levers of the machine, sending streams of hot chocolate into the cup. It was actually a little surprising he just ordered four cups, on most days it was at least six or seven. Heaven forbid another day like last Friday happens again, for whatever reason he had ordered forty seven hot chocolates.

Forty seven!

She couldn't get the smell of hot chocolate out of her hair for weeks! Balancing as many drinks as he could he had calmly sat at a nearby counter, and drank all forty-seven hot chocolates in a row to the amazement of the surrounding people.

That wasn't the only strange thing, he would eat or drink practically anything, but he never ordered coffee. Or even anything with a high amount of caffeine. She once asked him why and all he said was that he and coffee just didn't "work."

So a cup of coffee will kill him or something, but he can down forty seven hot chocolates with a smile?

Out of all the people of Central City, that red head guy was definitely the weirdest.

**OoOoOo**

There he was, as always. David watches as the young man runs around the park, again, and again, hardly looking like he was sweating.

He remembered the first time he saw him, David jogs in the park ever so often and he always saw the red head. He remembered being amazed at the kid's speed, and the fact that the never seemed to get tired!

That hadn't exchanged many words between them, but that one time when David had (embarrassingly) tripped and sprained his ankle, the red head (who David found out was named Wally) had been the first one next to him, asking if he was all right and if he needed any help.

He always thought it was odd how he had almost instantly appeared next to him when he had been pretty sure he had last seen the kid across the park.

David watches deep in thought as Wally runs another lap, looking like he was enjoying himself. Yah, that guy sure was something.

**oOoOoO**

"Ok, ok, I got this. I just need to put in some of this…or should I put In that one…or maybe…wait how much was I supposed to again?" Maria mumbles to herself as her hand hovers over the tubes of chemicals, staring with increasing panic at the bubbling fluid in front of her.

Crap, if she messed this up it might explode!

"This one…?"

"Hey Maria! Need some help?"

Maria holds back a yell at the sudden voice, and whirls around just to see Wally behind her.

"Oh, um, yeah, if you wouldn't mine maybe you can help me figure out which chemical would stabilize the-"

Before she was even finished talking Wally had walked around her and was examining the bottles of different coloured liquids. Humming to himself slightly he picks up one bottle and calmly pours it into the container.

Maria's eyes widen as she quickly backs up expecting the thing to immediately go off. Instead, to her disbelief the liquid starts to stop bubbling, until it's completely still.

"H-how…"

"Easy, the sodium compaction has a calming affect on the plasmium of the Opheaus chemical. Combing the two slows the accelerating process to a halt." Wally smiles good naturedly, and while whistling, walks over back to his section of the lab.

Maria blinks in surprise at his retreating back. Sometimes it was easy to forget how smart Wally actually was because of his age and easygoing personality. But she could guess if he really wanted to he could easily run the place.


End file.
